


Sacred Divinity

by Ciacconne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: “You can do anything you want here,” Cloud conceded, playing into the role Sephiroth deemed appropriate for him-- his puppet. Sephiroth was too arrogant to consider that even puppets have hearts and strings to turn on their masters.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Part I

**Sacred Divinity**

Ciacconne 

FF7. SefiKura. NC17+ 

**Warning** : PTSD. Violence. Dubcon. Implied suicidal thoughts. Dark humor. 

**Notes** : Post AC. Not FF7R compliant, but definitely inspired by it! Whoo hoo! I’m back in this fandom glory hole! This was supposed to be for some Sefikura thing on tumblr, but I ran out of time. 

_ “You can do anything you want here,” Cloud conceded, playing into the role Sephiroth deemed appropriate for him-- his puppet. Sephiroth was too arrogant to consider that even puppets have hearts and strings to turn on their masters. _

-o-

Part I 

1: Remake 

-o-

After their third encounter with Sephiroth, the affected parties decided to have an impromptu meeting at the church to discuss how to prevent it from happening again. Cloud and his allies, Rufus and the Turks, and even Aerith and Zack from the Lifestream had gathered around beside the pond that cured the ailments of Geostigma. 

“To my knowledge, the pieces of Jenova, including Kadaj and his group, have been eliminated,” Rufus informed them coolly. “This is how it stands right now.” 

Skeptical, Cloud crossed his arms. Beside him, the ghostly form of Zack from the Lifestream frowned. Next to him, Aerith sighed. Cloud leveled an even stare at the Turks that flanked both sides of Rufus warily. “So, we gotta double-check, just to be sure.” 

“Yes,” Tseng confirmed. “We’ll go through the indicated areas as many times as needed.” 

“They probably should get some backup, if the encounters with the remnants are anything to go by,” Zack whispered, turning to Cloud. “You should go with them, just in case.” 

Cloud gave him a firm nod and took his advice. “I’ll come with you.” 

“Wait,” Rufus interrupted with a raised hand. He returned the leveled look right back at Cloud. “Sephiroth clearly has an obsession with you.” 

“Then use me as bait,” Cloud suggested. A long time ago, he had made another promise. No more hiding. No more guilt. 

Aerith seemed to have sensed his agitated thoughts. A cool breeze flowed into the church, the flowers swaying serenely in the wind. With the gentle touch of nature, Aerith calmed him. 

“Are you sure about this?” Tifa asked, giving him a worried look. “We don’t want to lose you.” 

_ Again _ . 

“I’m not alone,” Cloud said with a small smile. He took out his phone from his pants pocket and waved it in front of them. They knew what it symbolized. “I have this.” 

A soft chuckle resounded throughout the church. They turned to the source and found Vincent leaning against the doorframe of the entrance. “You have me as a former Turk too, if you need a little guidance.” 

“Didn’t think your ass would show up,” Barret barked. “Where the hell have you been, Valentine?!” 

“You’re a former Turk?!” Yuffie exclaimed. Everybody stared at her for a long moment. Some sighed in exasperation. 

“Yes,” Vincent answered, amused by the expression of utter bewilderment on their faces. The rest of the meeting devolved into unnecessary interrogations. Cloud ignored it and thought about what Rufus had said. 

Sephiroth had an obsession with him.

It went beyond that, Cloud realized. To most people, Sephiroth was his rival and his nemesis. To those who knew him intimately, their bond transcended the barriers of such labels. 

Admiration. Love. Hatred. Betrayal. 

_ It’s a dream _ , Cloud mused.  _ Will I be able to bring him back?  _

_ All that’s left is madness.  _

-o-

2: Bird 

-o-

After another day’s work of delivering packages to long and arduous distances, Cloud was ready to hit the hay and call it a day. As soon as he got to his apartment, he discarded his armor, his clothes, and went to the bathroom. He put on a fresh pair of boxers and washed his face. As he started to brush his teeth, he found himself staring intently at the mirror. Blue eyes stared back at him, the trace of infused mako glowing faintly around his pupils. 

The culmination of the day began to weigh on his body and his mind. After he was finished, he went to bed and pulled the blankets over him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, focusing on the tense muscles of his body and allowing it to fade away. Slowly, he drifted to sleep. Time slowed as the night wore on. 

In the depths of his dreams, his mind took him to another dimension, where the beginnings of an all too familiar nightmare began to emerge. 

“The Lifestream will not contain me.” The deep voice cut through the mist of darkness with a tone of finality, emphasizing the gravity of such a statement. “I will rise again, and again.” 

His emotions surged and shook him to the core. Cloud steeled himself and found the strength in being able to recognize that voice. “And you’ll die again and again.” 

Something was beginning to take shape. Long silver hair gleamed into form. Sharp green eyes opened with black slits for pupils. A muscular body chiseled for war. Sephiroth. 

“Oh?” A haughty smirk graced those pristine features. “Is that so?” 

“We do get better, you know, each time,” Cloud said casually. He gazed at his nemesis, his heart sinking in hopelessness and despair. Beauty and madness in one. He mourned. 

“But don’t you see,” Sephiroth said with a soft chuckle, “the physicality of our encounters, all of this-- it is preparation for something a little more deeper and divine.” 

“No,” Cloud whispered, gripping and shaking his head. “You’re not doing this to me, trying to… contort what’s been happening each time we fight.” 

“Your mind has always been... unique,” Sephiroth said quietly, his voice so soft, so dark and deep-- meant to seduce? Or to torment him? “It was so  _ malleable _ before. I did warn you-- I will never be a memory.” 

At first, he had thought Sephiroth’s appearance represented the guilt he still felt for isolating himself from everyone. He considered this was simply part of his trauma that hadn’t been resolved. All those things could still be true as well as the fact that after their third encounter with him, Sephiroth had truly meant what he said about never being a memory and had chosen instead to reside in his mind and haunt him in his dreams. 

“You can do anything you want here,” Cloud conceded, playing into the role Sephiroth deemed appropriate for him-- his puppet. Sephiroth was too arrogant to consider that even puppets have hearts and strings to turn on their masters.  _ Because I can keep you here. Alone, but with me. Kill me. Fuck me. Or both. _ “Just don’t…”

_ leave me behind.  _

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred. “I will never leave you alone.” 

-o-

3: Rain 

-o-

They found Lucrecia’s final resting place in a hidden cave they had encountered in their past adventures. She was completely encased in crystallized mako. According to the investigative reports about her disappearance, she had enough of Jenova’s cells in her to let her live in that crystallized coffin for as long as the planet existed. 

“Is there a way to extract Jenova’s cells from her without causing her death?” Vincent asked. The answer was obvious, but Cloud knew Vincent was simply trying to preserve the precious memories of his past. “I don’t want to disturb her.” 

“The Jenova cells have bonded with her,” Tseng answered. “Extracting the cells will mean killing her.” 

“I think we should leave her be,” Cloud suggested. “We’ll check up on her once in a while.” 

“We will have to wake her,” Rufus decided at once. “Hojo is dead. Aside from him, she would be one of the few scientists left to know everything about Sephiroth.” 

Vincent frowned, one gloved hand immediately set on his revolver. In this meeting of clashing interests, the only person he probably trusted was Cloud, glancing at him questioningly. Cloud sent a quick and reassuring look back at Vincent. With a sigh, he loosened his grip on his weapon. “Alright. I’ll be the one to monitor her.”

“Agreed,” Rufus said coolly. He held out his hand to Vincent. “I’m sure your… history with her as a Turk will prove to be useful.” 

“Once a Turk, always a Turk,” Reno quipped. “You’re one of us. Always.” 

Vincent looked mildly offended by it, but shook Rufus’ hand, rigidly. “Besides her, what else do you need to defeat Sephiroth when he comes back?” 

Tseng frowned at the interesting choice of words, particularly the word  _ “when” _ . “Aerith’s power of Holy. It was an effective weapon against Geostigma. Our scientists will study its properties and try to see if we can use its effects in a new form.” 

Vincent nodded thoughtfully. “Anything else?” 

Cloud watched the tension rise between the head of the Turks and one former Turk. “Past files regarding mako, the same mako used here, may have some use as well.” 

Vincent was nodding along, but Tseng didn’t stop there. “Your abilities too may have to be studied. You’ve been subjected to Hojo’s experiments, am I correct?” 

“Yes,” Vincent replied with a tight voice. “She was actually involved in it.” 

The tension between the two crackled like electricity. Cloud shook his head at the Turks (did Vincent still count?) and began to head out. Once outside, he caught a glimpse of the gray clouds gathering together. Large drops of rain fell from the sky and dripped along his hair and his clothes. 

Soon, they would wake her. Then all hell would break loose. 

To be continued... 

-o-

A/N: Other parts will be posted shortly. HAPPY NEW YEARS, EVERYONE! 


	2. Part II

Part II 

4: Bittersweet 

-o-

Sephiroth was above him, towering over him and around him. His body glistening with sweat, he shone like the divine being he was, and leaned down, sliding his body against Cloud’s. Propping up a chin on one palm, Sephiroth began to trace his chest with his hand, the tip of his fingers threatening to part flesh. Glowing green eyes intent on Cloud, he grinned in victory. 

Cloud was caught. 

Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s waist and mentally cursed himself. This shouldn’t be real. Everything felt heavy and hazy, the past and the present mingling together. He had tried for years to make sense out of it, attempting to come to terms with it, but to no avail. 

Nearly everything would remind him of the past, triggering certain memories. These memories would flood his mind until his surroundings blurred and his consciousness slipped into nothingness. He would wake up next to someone, usually Tifa, who nursed him back to health, and kept him safe. 

“What of that woman?” Sephiroth asked. Obviously, he was bored with such trite conversations and was much more interested in tracing patterns across Cloud’s chest, now laced with his blood. “She is  _ not  _ my mother.” 

“She gave birth to you,” Cloud gasped. Sephiroth had begun to rock against him, pleasure and pain blending into one intoxicating feeling. 

Sephiroth slowed the motion to a pause, the information sinking in. “Go on.” 

_ Maybe, just maybe… _

“Shinra tore you away from her as soon as you were born,” Cloud moaned helplessly as Sephiroth started again, hot skin sliding against hot skin. “You should read the reports again. Maybe it’ll finally get through your stubborn head.” 

For a moment, there was a recognition of clarity in those green eyes. Cloud missed that part of him from their past, the one who cared and had whisked him away from his duties when he overdid it as an infantryman. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said softly, with a pitying look, “it doesn’t matter if she’s my birth mother. What mattered is what happened in the end.”

Sephiroth suddenly moved and entered him, evoking another gasp from Cloud. Sephiroth licked the trail of blood off his chest and pushed deeper into him, thrusting in and out of his body. The pleasure was mounting, their bodies yearning for release. 

“We will become one,” Sephiroth promised him, “in mind, body, and…”

“Sephiroth—” Cloud started. A kiss on the mouth, bruising and parting his lips, tasting and taking everything. It was surprisingly slow, gentle, yet cruel. 

“This is my gift to you,” Sephiroth whispered. “This time, I’m taking you with me.”

Cloud came with a loud cry. Sephiroth silenced him with another kiss. He was drowning in the past, the present, and the sensations. 

_ Become one… the reunion.  _

-o-

5: Gloves

-o-

After much deliberation, it had been decided that Vincent would be the one to coax Lucrecia into coming out of her crystal resting place. In the rare moments Cloud and Vincent had hung out together, Vincent slipped up and mentioned to him how he’d often talk to her. 

Sometimes, she’d talk to him in return. 

In some ways, Cloud felt it was inappropriate for him to watch the moment between Vincent and his long lost beloved. Vincent was reaching out to her, his hand resting on the crystallized mako. 

It reminded him of the time he had surrendered to Sephiroth and handed him the black materia. He remembered how easy, almost blissful it felt, to let go and not think anymore and only follow what was being told to him. 

The crystallized mako around Lucrecia began to glow. As its form loosened its structure, she dropped back into Vincent’s arms. The Turks watching the scene immediately called for a medical team. 

Cloud couldn’t keep his eyes away from the two. As he clenched his hands into fists, he could almost feel the black materia back in his gloved hand, pulsing softly. The connection between them was unmistakable. His body ached for it. 

Once the medical team arrived, Cloud let out a sigh and finally tore himself away from the two. After he turned around to leave, Vincent watched him with keen eyes and a worried frown. 

-o-

Months passed in a blur. Lucrecia had only allowed Vincent to talk to her and get information about Sephiroth. All of the information that had been gathered was put into place. To Cid’s chagrin, (“I’m not letting you Shinra shit dogs anywhere  _ near _ Shera.”) he also had to be consulted because of his knowledge about space and whether there was a way to utilize that knowledge with what they knew of the planet and the Ancients. 

They were back at the church now, having another one of those meetings that several people have grown weary of. Lucrecia was actually present for this one, which meant what she had to lecture about was probably important. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucrecia said to the group, but mostly, to Vincent. “I’m not sure if I’m of much help.” 

Cloud was tired of it. He could hardly pay attention to the going-ons beyond himself. He could vaguely remember Vincent relaying the information about Sephiroth to them— something they have already known— the Reunion Theory. She had expanded the theory, adding nuances that Hojo hadn’t bothered to explain, about the why’s and how’s of the Jenova cells, and how much did the cells actually influence the host. 

Strangely enough, he understood the science behind it, the information settling easily into him, and quickly assessed, analyzed, and stored away in the dark recesses of his mind. 

“If you want to rest, I won’t blame you,” Vincent said gently to Lucrecia. “Thank you for doing what you can.” 

“Please remember,” Lucrecia reminded them, “I am able to resist the call because of how I felt when Sephiroth was born. It depends on your relationship with him how strongly he will be able to influence you.” 

“Well, we all hate him. Isn’t that right, Cloud?” Reno asked with a smirk, elbowing him. 

For a moment, Cloud felt an impulsive need to grab his wrist and snap it in half. Why was Reno acting so familiar with him? He tried to reason with himself that he was just tired and Reno was being annoying. 

And yet, another impulse rose from within him. He rode with it. 

“Why is this even a question?” Cloud turned the question back to him, the tone of his voice oddly cold and condescending. He was tired of these meetings and everything else. That was all. 

“So, that’s a sore spot for you, huh?” Reno taunted. Despite his playful demeanor, those blue eyes gleamed in suspicion. “We heard the rumors about--” 

“Shut up,” Cloud cut him off. His head was  _ pulsing _ . He hadn’t had these headaches in a long time. He needed to rest. ”Are we done for today?” 

“Almost,” Tifa answered. “Cloud, are you okay?” 

Everybody stared at Cloud in silence, exchanging knowing looks between themselves. 

“Yeah,” Cloud said with a sigh, rubbing his head. Why was he so tired? The pain receded somewhat. “What’s the last topic?” 

“Your part of the plan on using yourself as bait,” Tifa stressed, her caring features tight with tension and worry, “You don’t have to do this.” 

Something was bothering him. There was a reason these meetings and investigations went on for as long as they did. He couldn’t quite remember until now. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought about the church, Aerith’s presence, and the flowers swaying in the wind. 

As he released his breath and faced his friends and his allies, several people gasped at the sight of him. His eyes, once blue, were the same as Sephiroth’s.

“Yeah, I do,” Cloud said quietly. It was hopeless, this game of chase, and yet, out of his own selfish desires, he wanted what he couldn’t have in this world. “He’s here.” 

The pain surged and spread throughout his body. It was absolute. He collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony as the pain wrecked and punished his body for disobeying  _ him _ for the last time. His vision faded into black as he finally lost consciousness. 

To be continued....

-o-

A/N: I've been working on this since last year's January. Finally got around to posting this. 


End file.
